


Time Chamber Invaders

by PaperFox19



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Hugger, Cock Tail, Hyperbolic Time Chamber | The Room of Spirit and Time, Hyperinflation, M/M, Oral Sex, Size Manipulation, Spitroasting, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 11:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12253746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Before the Cell games Gohan and Future Trunks decide to take one more trip into the time chamber to boost their power. Mr Popo warned them it could be dangerous, but they go in anyway. Tier 3





	Time Chamber Invaders

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Time Chamber Invaders

Before the Cell games Gohan and Future Trunks decide to take one more trip into the time chamber to boost their power. Mr Popo warned them it could be dangerous, but they go in anyway. Tier 3

-x-

Gohan and Goku had finished training in the time chamber, when the exited Trunks aka Future Trunks stared at Gohan in awe.

After losing Gohan in the future the purple haired saiyan had a lot of time to reflect on things. His admiration for the raven hid deeper feelings. These feelings found him in his dreams, every night, and he found himself with cum soaked underwear each morning.

He’d come to grips with his feelings. He loved Gohan. When he traveled back in time and met his younger self, he felt his heart skip a beat once more. The spark he thought was gone ignited into a roaring flame, and what’s more he was able to spend time with him.

His saiyan blood burned for the man he saw as his master. Despite being younger, the boy radiated the same power, it made his body tingle. In his dreams he shared a many a passionate night with Gohan. The raven dominating him with ease. He liked to imagine Gohan with both arms, taking him in his arms, feeling up his prone form.

He liked to think his teacher would be proud of the strength he achieved. ‘You’ve gotten so strong Trunks,’ and ‘You’ve gotten so big Trunks’.

“You’ve gotten so strong Trunks,” the purple haired teen nearly jumped as his cock throbbed, his penis suddenly pushing at the confines of his suit. His head whipped towards his little master. “I think we can still get stronger, we’ll have to get stronger. Do you wanna go into the time chamber with me?”

‘Alone, in the time chamber…with Gohan!’ his heart started racing. He should say no, he didn’t think he could trust himself being with Gohan alone, just the two of them. Many of his fantasies rushed into his mind.

He quickly shook his head. ‘No bad thoughts!’ he chuckled nervously. “Umm can we even go back in don’t we have to wait?”

“Not if we ask Mr. Popo to reset the time chamber.” Trunks turned looking for help, his iron will was crumbling. He could feel Gohan’s super saiyan power radiating off him and his knees buckled.

Perhaps he was too young before but now his saiyan blood was active, and Gohan smelled so damn good. He looked good to, his clothing shattered or ripped exposing his chiseled physique.

No help came as Goku and Vegeta mysteriously disappeared. “Sure, let’s ask Mr. Popo.”

“Great!” Gohan playfully slapped his ass, and Trunks bucked, his penis lurching. “Let’s go!”

‘A year alone with Gohan!’ his penis led the way following the object of his affection.

“Hey Mr. Popo, can you reset the Time Chamber for us, we’d like to go back in.”

“Hmm, I wouldn’t recommend that. Forcibly resetting the time chamber can cause some…trouble.”

“What kind of trouble?” Future Trunks asked.

“Well it’s hard to explain…you won’t die or anything though.”

“We need to get stronger, please.” Gohan pleaded.

“Very well, I trust you be careful in there. Bye!” he resets the chamber and the two enter. It looked to be the same so the boys didn’t think anything of it. Once they stepped outside of the common room that’s when things got strange.

The two started training, unaware of the strange pods that sat in the common room. They opened and a strange mist leaked out and filled all of the chamber.

With Gohan and Trunks distracted fully by their intense sparring. Their saiyan blood was pumping, as their fists clashed, they had no idea what was gonna happen till it was too late.

The atmosphere was changing, their saiyan biology adapted to it quickly enough so they were in no danger, their clothing however was not.

As they fought, their clothing started to disintegrate. Poor Trunks had just performed a jump kick, the last of his clothing disintegrating. Gohan blushed as the naked purple haired saiyan descended upon him.

He wasn’t the only one in for a shock as the last of Gohan’s clothing fell apart. The two gasped, both shielding their crotches, but both had already seen they couldn’t help it.

‘Trunks is so thick…’ Gohan thought with a blush.

‘Gohan is so big…’ Trunks thought. “What’s happening?” he asked hoping to hide the fact he was getting hard, and without their suits they could smell each other easily.

“Must be the trouble Mr. Popo was warning us about.” he scratched the back of his head. “I guess it’s not so bad.”

Trunks watched as Gohan let his cock hang free. In Super saiyan form Gohan was 2 inches bigger than normal and incredibly thick. His normal 9 incher was rocking at 11 inches.

Seeing it made his manhole twitch. Gohan turned around. “I’m gonna fix us a bite.” he turned and Trunks got a look at the sexy back. His penis pulsed and he grabbed his balls. His saiyan seed sought to be released.

Blue eyes roamed over the sexy backside, every inch a treat for the eyes. His eyes settled on the tail spot, oh how he wished to see his tail.

Biting his lip he tore his gaze away. ‘What am I gonna do?’ his penis throbbed. ‘Alone, and naked, for a whole year!’ his penis wept in joy at the possibilities.

Trunks was 7 inches, but in Super Saiyan form his cock grew an extra 2 inches, and his girth had increased. His arousal was even more intense in his super saiyan form, so strong he couldn’t power down.

“Gah!”

“Gohan!” he heard the scream and rushed towards it. One of the open pods a creature came out and had attacked Gohan. It latched onto his crotch, it’s tail reaching along his shaft. His manhood pulsed in the creature’s clutches.

The creature had a cock like stinger, it penetrated Gohan’s cock which made him cry out. It’s long finger like limbs reaching out and gripping his ass tightly, forcing his cheeks apart.

Trunks froze. Little did the two know the creature was working it’s magic on Gohan. The cock stinger was leaking a special fluid. This fluid was amplifying the saiyan’s natural musk.

Gohan’s scent spread out and it made Trunks’ cock pulse with need. The super saiyan’s dick leaked pre. Gohan’s scent was calling for him. “Trunks!” he moaned.

The creature’s fingers reached his hole, and began to open it up. Heat radiated out, along with the aroma of a saiyan male in heat.

Gohan couldn’t get the creature off him, and the wild sensations of his pipe getting penetrated made his knees buckle. Suddenly he felt his body get pushed to the ground. Trunks was behind him, his eyes glazed over with lust.

His eyes fell onto the male’s twitching cock. ‘Oh man!’ the young saiyan gasped as Trunks began to hotdog his ass, his pre running down the smaller male’s crack and into his open hole.

The creature opened Gohan up, as the cock stinger sank deeper. Gohan felt hot. “Trunks inside now!” he moaned.

No more was needed Trunks lined up his cock and sank into Gohan’s tight heat. “Tight!” “Big!” the moans echoed out into the vast void.

Trunks held Gohan’s hips and began to move sliding his large super saiyan dick in and out. His cheeks burned in a blush, this was a dream come true. Not exactly like his fantasies, but being with Ghan meant more to Trunks than anything.

He panted hotly against the boy, hands coming around to toy with Gohan’s perky nipples. He knew from solo experience how effective nipple stimulus could be. He pinched them and gave a little tug and Gohan moaned, his inner walls spasming around Trunks’ rod. “Ohhhh!”

“Gohan!” he sped up his thrusts. The friction was mind blowing, and it seemed Gohan’s inner walls were working with him. Tightening when he pulled out only to relax and welcome him when he thrust in. The warm velvetty inner walls seemed to be milking him. “I have dreamed of this for so long I can’t hold back I’m sorry!” he arched his back and came.

As his seed pumped into Gohan’s ass, the creature released it’s own essence, fully sheathing itself in Gohan’s dick. If Vegeta had been there he’d have scolded Trunks for not being more observant.

From Gohan’s tail spot grew a new kind of tail, a large cock tail. It smacked Trunks forcing him out of Gohan. The boy landed flat on his back, just in time for the second creature to spring free. It latched onto Trunks’ cock. “Shit!” he cursed and tried to get it off only to gasp as the cock stinger penetrated his piss slit.

Gohan stood up, the cock tail wiggling, the thing was huge, but that wasn’t the only thing. The younger saiyan’s cock had doubled in size, reaching it’s highest potential of 18 inches. “Trunks…” his tone was deep and hungry.

He walked towards the boy, his heavy monster bobbing as he walked. Spreading Trunks’ legs he rubbed the tip of his fat head against his twitching hole. He grabbed his cock and stroked it, pumping pre into Trunks’ ass making him nice and wet.

“Do you want this Trunks?” the tip pushed at his opening.

“Yes!” his words confirmed with the scent he was emitting.

“Good!” he filled Trunks slowly, inch after glorious inch of hybrid saiyan cock filled the purple haired teen.

“Oh my kami!” Trunks arched his back and felt an orgasm rack his body. His dick was plugged so it made his balls swell. Gohan felt his strong legs, caressing the muscles as he filled him to the brim.

Trunks shivered, his stomach distending from the large penis. He could see the bulge, and he felt it. Trunks moaned in bliss.

He didn’t think it could get any better, and then Gohan began to move. “Ahh ah ah ah ah ah ah!” the creature held his pulsing penis. From his position Gohan could see the bulg the cock stinger made in Trunks’ cock.

His movements made his hefty balls slap into Trunks’ plump booty. The purple haired boy writhed and moaned in absolute pleasure. His mouth wasn’t left empty either, as the cock tail came forward.

Trunks saw it, the tip dripping delicious pre, and he opened his mouth wide. Gohan’s cock tail thrust in, and the boy from the future happily sucked it. ‘So good!’ he breathed through his nose, taking in the manly aroma from the tail.

It was hot, having all his holes stuffed with cock, even if one wasn’t Gohan’s. He sucked Gohan’s cock tail and moaned as his ass was fucked.

Gohan may have been gentle at first but now his thrusts were so powerful. If they were in a bed it would be creaking from the force. All that could be heard was Gohan’s heated grunts, the smack of Gohan’s pelvis into Trunks’ ass, and the muffled moans of Trunks around his tail.

When he came, his heavy balls unloaded and fed seed through his rod and his tail.

Trunks moaned, thick cream poured into his mouth and he chugged every drop. His hands came up stroking the tail, his tongue eagerly lapping at the tip, coaxing more of the man milk into his mouth.

Gohan pumped semen into Trunks’ ass, his stomach swelling from the overflow of cum. The creature popped off and the effects took hold, Trunks’ cock grew to a very sizeable 14 inches.

Trunks also sprouted a cock tail. “Wow!” he gasped.

“Definitely wow!” Their cocks were still hard, he pulled out of Trunks and the two lay together. Their cock tails coiled around each other, the tips rubbing together. “So you like me? Like-like me…” Gohan was blushing and began twiddling his fingers.

“Yeah, I want you.” Trunks says blushing.

“Good, cause I want you to.” he pulls Trunks in for a kiss, and things get hot and heavy.

Gohan climbs back on top of him, and takes Trunks’ 14 inch dick into his ass. “Ohh Gohan!” His manhole wasn’t left empty as his cock tail thrust into his cum filled hole. “Fuck yes!”

“Get ready cause we have a whole year to rock each other’s worlds.” he begins to ride Trunks bouncing up and down his new length and girth, his own giant cock kept slamming down onto Trunks’ pecs and abs

Gohan touched his chest for balance, toying with the purple haired teens perky nipples. He showed Trunks the same treatment, pinching and rolling the nipples between his fingers.

He even went as far as flicking them. Trunks moaned, but he couldn’t just lay there, he had a large cock bobbing to and fro in front of his face, so he stuck out his tongue and began licking it.

It was hard to focus having the horny saiyan riding him like a champ and the cock tail drilling his prostate. He lost all control when Gohan suddenly grabbed his cock tail and began stroking it and sucking it.

He came hard blowing his load inside Gohan. Their lust seemed to grow as the smell of sex filled the air. Gohan changed their positions, pulling the future saiyan’s legs around him.

The two began to frot, going into a full make out session as their hard cocks rubbed together. Gohan’s cock tail stayed in Trunks’ ass, and Trunks’ tail shot into Gohan’s.

They made out, moaning and groaning, bucking as their dicks rubbed together. Their muscled bodies became coated in pre, the manly essence running all over their fit forms.

It wasn’t long before the two came, two streams of cum covered their fronts. The cock tails shared similar streams of cum into their respected partner’s ass.

Trunks powered down but Gohan was still raring to go. The future boy was dragged forward face into Gohan’s crotch. “Suck it!” Trunks gulped but obeyed, his mouth worshiping the massive length. “Yeah that’s it perfect!” he ran his fingers through soft hair.

“How long have you wanted this, my cock in you, my seed marking you inside and out?” Trunks pulled off his cock, but rubbed his cheek against it.

“For so long, I want to be yours Gohan, past present and future!” he went back to sucking his cock and Gohan moaned in bliss.

“Then you will be mine, we have a whole year together.”

What a year it was, the two had more sex then they trained, but the changes to their bodies didn’t make that a problem. Trunks almost didn’t want to leave. Their new bodies came with new challenges. Much like saiyan tails their new tails came with some touch sensitivity but instead of making them weaker touching the cock tail drove them into a wild state of lust.

Trunks didn’t mind topping since it pleased Gohan so, but he decided he loved being taken. The power, the dominance, even the sweetness of Gohan made him want to submit.

They walked out of the time chamber, buck naked, big dicks swaying back and forth, a fresh load of cum was leaking out of Trunks’ ass, running down his powerful legs. Their cock tails were coiled around their waists.

Goku and Vegeta were back and the Prince’s jaw dropped at their state. Goku was more intrigued. “Where’d you get those fancy new tails boys.”

“These creatures made them for us, they appeared when Mr. Popo reset the time chamber for us.” The two kissed.

“That sounds awesome, Vegeta come with me.” he hauled the prince over his shoulder. “Wait stop unhand me baka!”

Mr. Popo reset the time chamber one last time. Gohan smiled watching his father disappear inside with Vegeta. They’d have just a good a time as they did. There was plenty of time before fighting Cell, so Trunks and Gohan spent every last second together.

His mother didn’t approve of his new form or his new boy friend. He didn’t care, his father more than approved and if Future Trunks couldn’t remain in this time line, he’d let Gohan return with him to that future if need be. He wanted what was best for his son, who knew it’d be a boy from the future/alternate time line.

Love really did transcend time and space.

End


End file.
